xx - Wełcøмe тø тħe Sħøω
by FyreMyst
Summary: A group of circus cats arrive in the Clans, and the Clans are at peace. With no reason for borders, cats come and go as they please. But when violent murders break out within the Clans, they must question whether it is because they ignored the warrior code... or if their new fun-loving friends aren't exactly what they seem to be.


χXχ - Iитяøđυ¢тıøи

Welcome one, welcome all to my newest fan-fiction! Heyo, Brownie here with another fan-fiction! Unlike my others, however, this story with be posted exclusively here, not on the warriorcat forums. This does mean there will probably be slower updates, as this is a far smaller audience. Also, as a warning: the reason this isn't being posted on the warriorcat forums is because it is considered a low-M rating. This story includes gore, some foul language, and things that could be considered 'adult topics'. Nothing explicit will be stated, and the rating is a precaution, but I do expect more horror-themes and foul language in this than any other of my 'fics. If you are uncomfortable with this, I highly advise you do not read this story. If you DO like this type of story, well, welcome to the show!

PLEASE NOTE: THIS FAN-FICTION IS RATED **M. **Read at your own risk.

χXχ - Sυммαяч

When a group of fun-loving circus cats come to the Clans, all the cats are enthralled by their antics. Kits, apprentices and even the warriors are begging to be taught how to do the many fabulous tricks they brought. The borders grow lax with few warriors interested in patrolling them. All the Clans are united in the fun and there is little to worry about in terms of borderlines. Cats from all the Clans cross borders to come and see the shows, even kittypets and rogues are allowed in, neither side caring about stolen prey. The Clans become integrated, cats from Clans lounging around another's camps and eating their prey, hunting with their patrols. Now when murders and other foul acts are being discovered, they don't know weather it is a passerby from another Clan committing the crimes or the circus cats they thought they once knew.

χXχ - Mαıи Cħαяα¢тeяš

Scorchfang - A red smoke tom with black paws and yellow eyes. Warrior of ShadowClan. One of the two main characters of the story.  
Marshstep - A brown she-cat with gold and black hints streaked down her fur and green eyes. She also has white paws and a white splotch on her chest. Warrior of RiverClan, and our second POV character of the story.  
Splashpaw - A long-furred, gray-and-black classic tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Marshstep's apprentice.  
Yellowbelly - A very light ginger she-cat with a black stomach. She has pale white tabby stripes and light blue eyes. Scorchfang's sister.  
Luke - A gray tabby tom with amber eyes and a long tail. Leader of the circus group.  
Silver - A bright silver-gray she-cat with green eyes. Luke's mate and second-in-command.  
Marmalade - A massive, long-furred ginger tom with blue eyes. The muscles of the circus group, but a teddy bear.

χXχ - Cøитešтš

None yet. The story must start first.

χXχ - Ałłegıαи¢eš

ƦƖƔЄƦƇԼƛƝ

Leader -

Shellstar - A light grey she-cat with green eyes and white patches on her legs.

Deputy -

Skyheart - A dusty tan tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat -

Larkberry - A black she-cat with yelow eyes and ginger markings.  
_Apprentice - Gingerpaw - a ginger tabby tom with blue eyes._

Warriors -

Cloudchaser - A white tom with tan markings and light blue eyes.  
Troutfang - A black-and-silver classic tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Kinktail - A calico she-cat with a kinked tail-tip.  
Amberpetal- A brown-red she-cat with green eyes.  
Birdfoot - A small white tom with ginger and black patches.  
Marshstep - A brown she-cat with gold and black streaks.  
Goldenfang - A yellow tom with brown eyes.  
Willowstream - A long furred cream she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Apprentices -

Lizardpaw -A brown tabby tom.  
Splashpaw - a long furred grey and black classic tabby she-cat.  
Darkpaw- A black tom with dark blue eyes.  
Molekit- a black and white patched tom with grey eyes.

Queens -

Ashflight - White she-cat with grey patches and tabby stripes. Mother of Hawkkit(brown tabby tom)Petalkit(calico she-cat) Ivykit(cream tabby she-cat) and Tawnykit(calico she-cat)  
Flowernight - a cream she-cat with black paws and tail rings. Expecting kits.  
Fernnose- A light brown tortoiseshell with blue eyes. Stays in the nursery.

Elders -

Lakeshine - A grey-blue she-cat with a deformed hind paw. She was a warrior for moons, but retired early when thr paw picked up infection and needs gentler treatment.  
Hickorynose - A dark brown tom. Almost deaf, and the oldest cat in all four clans.  
Sunwhisker - A once-beautiful light brown she-cat with golden streaks. Deaf and blind on her left side, but surprisingly fine on her right.

ƧӇƛƊƠƜƇԼƛƝ

Leader -

Foxstar - A ginger-and white tom with blue eyes.

Deputy -

Icebird - A white tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat -

Eaglecloud - A brown, white and black tom with yellow eyes.

Warriors -

Raventail - A raven black she-cat with green eyes and a white tailtip.  
Scorchfang - a ginger tom with black boots.  
Hollyfeather - A black she-cat with grey markings and hazel eyes.  
Sorrelleaf - A brown tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes.  
Stormfall - A dark grey tabby tom with brown eyes.  
Badgerfoot - A black and white patched tom with dark grey eyes.  
Adderleap - A brown and yellow mottled tom with long legs and amber eyes.  
Yellowbelly - A light yellow she-cat with a black stomach.  
Robinstream - Brown she-cat with ginger patches.

Apprentices -

Lionpaw- A yellow tabby tom.  
Swallowpaw - A black she-cat with ginger patches.  
Thistlepaw- A brown smoke tom.

Queens -

Redflower - A calico she-cat. Mother of Adderleap's kits Twigkit (brown and tan tom) Sunkit(yellow tom) and Dappledkit(calico she-cat)  
Thornwhisker - A brown tabby she-cat. Mother of Toadkit(brown and white she-cat) and Grasskit(gray tom).  
Featherblossom - light gray she-cat. Expecting Foxstar's kits.

Elders -

Lightningheart - A yellow-and-ginger tom.  
Mintsky- Pale grey she-cat.

ƬӇƲƝƊЄƦƇԼƛƝ

Leader -

Wolfstar - Dark grey mottled tom.

Deputy -

Brackenflight - Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat -

Lillyshard - A silver she-cat with bright green eyes.

Warriors -

Nightstrike - black tom with green eyes.  
Sparrowfall - gray tortoiseshell she-cat.  
Wrenfrost - black and brown tom with amber eyes.  
Owltail - Brown and tan tom with green eyes.  
Blossompelt - ginger and white she-cat.  
Duststorm - Tan tom with grey eyes.  
Dapplestrike - Brown and grey dappled she-cat with amber eyes.  
Meadowbird - Slight black she-cat with green eyes.  
Tendriltail - Brown tabby tom with a very long tail.  
Tinycloud - grey-and-white patched she-cat with grey eyes.  
Halfwhisker - black tom missing half his whiskers.

Apprentices -

Fishpaw - blue-grey tom with blue eyes.  
Snakepaw - black tom with amber eyes.  
Spiderpaw - Black she-cat with blue eyes.  
Brokenpaw- white tabby tom with a kinked tail.

Queens -

Jaypetal - dark grey she-cat with lighter flecks. Mother of Kestrelkit(brown she-cat) and Volekit(dark grey tom)  
Raindapple - Dark grey she-cat with black patches. Mother of Tendriltail's kit, Tigerkit(dark brown tabby she-cat)

Elders -

Darkfeather - gray tabby tom with darker markings and hazel eyes.

Longleg - A white tom with bright green eyes. He's a bit deaf, considering he's an elder, and his back legs no longer function as well as they used too.

Squirrelwhisker - A light ginger she-cat.

ƜƖƝƊƇԼƛƝ

Leader -

Harestar- Tan tabby tom with blue eyes.

Deputy -

Cloudednight - Black tom with white patches and green eyes.

Medicine Cat -

Finchwing - A calico she-cat with green eyes.  
_App. Tallkit - A long-legged tan-and-grey tom. _

Warriors -

Graystorm - A gray tom with a white belly, chest, and tailtip. He is a bit cold and rude at times, as well as stuck-up, but that's to hide his loneliness from other cats.  
Rainfall - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.  
Honeyfur - Golden she-cat with green eyes.  
Frostleaf - White tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Emberfoot - black she-cat with ginger paws and grey eyes.  
Bluefrost - A blue tom with amber eyes.  
Streamflight - A grey long-furred she-cat with blue eyes.  
Mousetalon- A small tan tom.  
Echofall - A cream-and-grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes.  
Ezzy - A ginger tom, formerly a loner.

Apprentices -

Redpaw - A russet colored tom with blue eyes. He is not the brightest, and very clumsy and skittish. Ashpaw's brother.

Ashpaw - A silver she-cat with bright blue eyes. She is very fast and humor-filled, but is longing for attention. Redpaw's sister.  
Patchpaw - long-furred, mostly white she-cat with patches of fawn spotted tabby sepia; golden eyes.  
Alderpaw - long-furred brown classic tabby tom with white paws, chest, belly, muzzle, and tail tip; yellow-green eyes.

Queens -

Amberblaze - golden-furred she-cat with vibrant yellow eyes. Mother of Firekit(white-and-orange tabby she-cat).  
Iciclewhisker - White she-cat. Mother of Coyotekit(tan tom) Buzzardkit(black and white tom) Heatherkit(grey she-cat) and Lichenkit(tan-and-grey she-cat)

Elders -

Stonetooth - A grey tabby tom.  
Bramblewing - A brown tortie she-cat.  
Cinderleaf - A grey smoke tom.  
Razor - An old black tom. Formerly a loner with Ezzy, took to the Clan to live out his last moons.

ƬӇЄ ƇƖƦƇƲƧ

Leader -

Luke- A gray tabby tom with amber eyes and a long tail.

Second -

Silver - A bright silver-gray she-cat with green eyes. Also Luke's mate.

Third -

Shadow - A dark grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Subordinates -

Glee - A dark brown tom with a white chest and belly, and forest green eyes. He has a nice sounding voice, as he will sometimes mimic birds.  
Rust - Ginger tom with green eyes.  
Marmalade - A massive, long-furred ginger tom with blue eyes.  
Hannah - A grey-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
Anastasia (Ana) - A white she-cat with brown patches.  
Smoke- A grey smoke tom with blue eyes.  
Ratchet- A dark brown tom.

ƠƬӇЄƦ ƇƛƬƧ

Splatter - Splatter is a brown tabby with a white chest, paws, and belly. She is a kittypet, with a red collar and little bell. She's very interested in the outside, and eager to try new things.  
Patch - A grey-and-black patched tom. Loner.  
Cody - A brown tabby tom with green eyes. Kittypet.  
Nikko - A grey classic tabby with amber eyes. Rogue.  
Samuel (Sam)- brown mottled tom with ginger hints. Kittypet at horseplace.  
Jackdaw - Grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Kittypet at horseplace.  
Laura - Brown torbie she-cat with green eyes. Kittypet at horseplace.

χXχ - Cяeđıт

Credit to Firepaw of ThunderClan for the characters Splatter, Glee, Redpaw, Ashpaw, Longleg, Raventail and Greystorm!  
Credit to BirthdayWishes for the characters Nightstrike, Darkfeather, Amberblaze and Rainfall!  
Credit to Jackalstep for Patchpaw and Alderpaw!


End file.
